


Cosa de dos

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Situado después almuerzo en el Ritz Crowley y Aziraphale.Después de 6000 años Crowley se arma de valor y besa por fin a su ángel.Ninguno de los dos espera es encontrar un bebé... Aunque tienen experiencia previa como padrinos.Criar un humano no puede ser mucho más difícil... ¿Verdad?





	1. Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, necesitaba más de esta maravillosa serie y mi mente voló con argumentos nuevos.   
> Pensé que sería divertido explorar a estos dos personajes un poco más a fondo y ver qué pasaría si decidieran criar un bebé.

Era ya de noche cuando salieron a la calle. El almuerzo en el Ritz se había alargado a un té y luego a una acalorada conversación en la librería del Soho que nunca fue terminada debido a que un ya muy frustrado Crowley cortó a Aziraphale en su disertación sobre lo que se perdió en la biblioteca de Alejandría (el incendio de su librería aún era un tema candente, con la ironía que ello conllevaba) con un beso que llevaba 6000 gestándose y que, en opinión de ambos, había merecido la pena esperar. Fue intenso. Los labios de Crowley eran más suaves de lo que Aziraphale nunca imaginó, y dicho sea de paso, se le daba muy bien besar. El beso le dio a Crowley un cosquilleo que lo hizo sentir aún más vivo que todas las travesuras juntas. Después de unos instantes, ambos seres celestiales se miraron perplejos y volvieron a repetirlo, diciéndose que no esperarían otro segundo después de tanto tiempo. Esta vez fueron más apasionados y necesitados el uno con el otro. Un beso llevó a otro y a otro, y al final todo tipo de artes amatorias fueron llevadas a la práctica, con urgencia y pasión, como si fuera el fin del mundo (aunque sabían mejor que nadie que ya no era así), dejando la trastienda manga por hombro, pero aún con el amor que profesaba Aziraphale por sus libros, no le importó en absoluto, pues el amor que le profesaba a su demonio era aún mayor. 

Aún no había ninguna conversación respecto a lo que acababa de pasar, pero ambos exhibían sonrisas satisfechas y supieron que después de 6000 años, su relación había avanzado y estaban más cerca. No había prisa, pensó Aziraphale, aunque Crowley pensó que le gustaría tenerlo cerca más a menudo, ya que sus respectivos bandos no les pisaban los talones, tenían libertad de actuar, y ya no había misión así que no veía por qué no. Mientras su ángel estuviera de acuerdo, claro. No quería forzar las cosas. 

-Ángel estaba pensando…- lo miró perezosamente para encontrarlo sonriéndole encantadoramente- podrías venir a mi casa esta noche igualmente. Ya sabes, aunque la librería esté intacta, la oferta sigue en pie- sonrió de lado- Si quieres- añadió un poco apresuradamente.  
\- Me encantaría -Aziraphale suspiró risueño. Luego le rozó la mano con suavidad y después de un momento de duda le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Crowley podía acostumbrarse a esto, se sentía bien. 

Paseaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto oyeron un quejido seguido de un llanto. Parecía un bebé. Aziraphale miró pensando encontrar un cochecito tirado por alguien pero no había nadie más por la calle. Crowley hizo una mueca ante el molesto sonido, que no había parado e iba en aumento. Empezaron a caminar más deprisa buscando la fuente de los llantos y junto a unos contenedores cercanos encontraron una caja que abireron y contenía un bebé. Lo observaron unos momentos. En la caja había una manta con la que estaba envuelto pero nada más. Aziraphale rápidamente cogió a la criatura en brazos y trató de calmarlo, viendo como la proximidad y el calor de su cuerpo surtían efecto y poco a poco el llanto paró. Crowley observó la escena con cuidado. Por un lado no le gustaban los niños particularmente, pero por otro lado el hecho de haberse encontrado uno en estas condiciones desde luego era algo terrible. Hacía mucho tiempo, en Londres no era algo extraño que abandonaran niños, pero de eso habían pasado siglos y normalmente era a la puerta de alguna casa u hospicio. 

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos encontrar a su familia?- dijo el ángel con cara preocupada.  
-Está claro que su familia no lo quiere, creo que deberíamos llevarlo a un orfanato. ¿Sigue habiendo de esas cosas no?- dijo resolutivamente.  
-Pero es muy pequeño- susurró Aziraphale mirando a la pequeña figura que dormía entre sus brazos.  
-¿Quieres ser padrino otra vez?- Crowley levantó una ceja.  
-Podríamos echarle un ojo de vez en cuando. Sólo por si acaso. Asegurarnos de que está bien. Ahora el universo ya no depende de eso, no tenemos por qué implicarnos- argumentó el rubio, en parte para sí en parte tratando de convencer a su ahora amante. Se sonrojó ligeramente por el pensamiento.  
-Supongo- asintió pensativo el demonio. Sacó su teléfono para encontrar el orfanato más cercano pero resultó que tenían que coger el coche de todas formas. Tras una pequeña discusión Crowley accedió a conducir civilizadamente en palabras de Aziraphale, mientras éste llevaba al bebé en brazos a falta de un mejor medio. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio mientras ambos pensaban en si estaban haciendo lo mejor. 

Una vez allí fueron recibidos, para consternación de Crowley, por dos monjas que escucharon su historia y se lamentaron durante unos minutos de que cosas así sucedieran. Cogieron al bebé y les dieron las gracias, conduciéndoles a la salida. Crowley no pude dejar de pensar en la mirada de Aziraphale mientras cogían el bebé de sus brazos y lo llevaban a otra sala. Se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. Y las monjas. Parecían dulces con sus sonrisas siempre a punto pero a él le daban escalofríos. Ese bebé indefenso… 

En el trayecto hacia su casa Crowley se sentía decaído. No tenían ninguna obligación hacia ese humano en miniatura pero una parte de sí (probablemente la que el ángel insistía en llamar buena y pura, por más que la repudiara) le decía que eso no estaba bien. 

-Hemos hecho lo correcto, ¿verdad?- los ojos azules de Aziraphale reflejaban una profunda tristeza.  
-Te dejaré ser el juez de eso, a fin de cuentas las buenas acciones son cosa tuya- eso le ganó un codazo y una mirada de desaprobación. – Bueno, bueno ¿y que sugieres?- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
-Podríamos…- lo miró a él y luego en dirección al orfanato.  
Crowley se rió y Aziraphale volvió a dedicarle La Mirada. El demonio suspiró mientras daba media vuelta, clavando los frenos abruptamente.  
-Ya hemos visto crecer a muchas generaciones de humanos. No es tan difícil. Además tenemos mucha información a nuestra disposición. Y somos seres celestiales. Estará bien.- dijo el ángel con una gran sonrisa.  
-Si sigues hablando harás que me arrepienta.- fue todo lo que se limitó a responder él. 

Aziraphale, como la mayoría de los ángeles, pensaba que con buenos modales se podía conseguir todo con más facilidad. No es que se avergonzara de Crowley, pero que le arrebatara el bebé a una asustada novicia al grito de “quien lo encuentra se lo queda” y saliera corriendo no ayudó mucho a su causa. Tras hablar con las monjas brevemente, y quizás con un milagro o dos por parte de ambos, estaban listos para irse.

-Una última cosa- dijo la monja más mayor antes de que salieran. La pareja se volvió para encontrarla con una carpeta y formularios- Necesito un nombre. Para el registro. No se preocupen por el papeleo, es una simple formalidad. A fin de cuentas es una adopción aunque no haya estado mucho tiempo a nuestro cuidado.- explicó. -¿Qué nombre le van a poner a la niña?  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Aziraphale ya la miraba con cariño.  
-Eve..  
-…lyn – Crowley miró a un confundido Aziraphale- No podemos ser tan obvios- explicó. Luego miró a la monja y puso su mejor sonrisa.  
-Evelyn entonces- dijo la mujer mirándolos para asegurarse de que estaban conformes. Ambos asintieron.- ¿Segundo nombre?- se miraron en blanco. Aziraphale le hizo un gesto a Crowley para que eligiera.  
-Alexandria- dijo sin dudar mirando al ángel, que sonrió y apreció profundamente la referencia pues no pocas veces se habían encontrado allí en esa biblioteca que había desencadenado su discusión hacía unas horas y todo lo que vino después. Adecuado, ciertamente.

Hechos los intercambios pertinentes se dirigieron de nuevo al coche y de allí a casa de Crowley que milagrosamente había sido abastecida con cosas para bebés.  
Después de un rato en el que alimentaron a la pequeña y se aseguraron de cambiar su pañal la dejaron en la cuna durmiendo y observaron el pequeño subir y bajar de su pecho con la ligera preocupación de unos padres primerizos. 

Aziraphale ya había llenado todo de libros de bebés y niños (había que prepararse para el futuro), mientras Crowley le recordó que los niños no eran todo teoría sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Después de unas horas, y unos besos más tranquilos y dulces que los anteriores, ambos se encontraban en el sofá descansando acurrucados, Aziraphale descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de Crowley deleitándose con su olor cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. 

-Crowley… Todos estos acontecimientos… ¿qué nos hacen?- lo miró con preocupación.  
-Una familia- sus ojos dorados lo miraron con suavidad y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente.


	2. Primer día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve va creciendo poco a poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaba publicar mucho antes este capítulo pero ha sido todo una locura y apenas tuve tiempo de escribir. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Su amor crecía y evolucionaba, así como su pequeña lo hacía, día a día, minuto a minuto. Aziraphale le leía cuentos a la hora de dormir, a pesar de la insistencia de Crowley de que Eve todavía era demasiado joven para apreciarlos, él insistía en que” los estudios demostraban que era bueno para los infantes recibir estímulo verbal, ya que los ayudaba a desarrollar antes el lenguaje y la mente” y el pelirrojo sólo podía negar con la cabeza y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. 

Crowley por su parte cantaba nanas a la niña mientras la mecía en sus brazos hasta que caía rendida. En más de una ocasión, Aziraphale lo pilló cantando alguno de los grandes éxitos de Queen, y el demonio defendía que nunca es demasiado pronto para la buena música, mientras Eve lo miraba atentamente con sus ojos oscuros mientras seguía entonando la música. 

Según iba creciendo, llegaron momentos decisivos, como la primera sonrisa, que fue para Crowley, o la primera palabra que fue “papá” y a la que ambos seres celestiales reaccionaron con júbilo, aunque nunca estuvo claro a quién estaba dirigida. A partir de ahí su vocabulario se amplió, farfullando palabras como hacen los niños, seguido de una gentil corrección por parte de Aziraphale de cómo se pronunciaba la palabra en cuestión. Con el tiempo, Crowley se dio cuenta, cuando Eve corregía a alguien ponía la misma cara que Aziraphale, y eso lo hacía sonreír. 

Por las mañanas Aziraphale estaba en la librería y Crowley llevaba a Eve al parque o a pasear, almorzaban juntos y luego iban a recoger a Aziraphale a la tienda. Seguía habiendo una habitación detrás de la trastienda, pero el ángel ya no vivía allí. Tampoco vivían en el piso de Crowley, ya que al empezar a vivir juntos con la niña necesitaban más sitio, y acabaron comprando un apartamento no muy lejos de la librería. No era demasiado grande, se trataba de Londres después de todo, pero eran felices allí. 

Eve desarrolló un gran amor por la música, alentado por Crowley, y no era raro verlos a ambos bailando alguna canción en el salón, todo risas y movimiento. También era una gran aficionada a las historias, debido a que Aziraphale inculcó en ella su amor por los libros. De vez en cuando algún libro le llamaba la atención y se acercaba a alguno de sus padres para que le leyeran unas páginas. Se sabía los cuentos clásicos de memoria, y Aziraphale la enseñó a leer tan pronto como fue posible, antes incluso de empezar la escuela, lo cual hizo que el ángel se sintiera orgulloso. 

Pero los niños no dejan de crecer y llegó el temido día de empezar la escuela. Crowley y Aziraphale disfrutaban de tener a su hija para ellos solos tremendamente, pero debían mandarla a la escuela y eso los apenaba, aunque no querían admitirlo en voz alta. Tras unos arreglos, Eve estaba en la puerta principal esperándolos. Llevaba el pelo en una cola de caballo con un lazo y un peto con un pato dibujado en el bolsillo frontal. 

-¡Papá! Vamos a llegar tarde- gritó al pasillo. Aziraphale ya estaba con ella en la puerta. 

-¡Un segundo!- protestó Crowley. Unos momentos después apareció por el pasillo- Problemas de logística capilar- explicó mientras abría la puerta. 

-Presumido- acusó Eve. Le sacó la lengua y echó a correr escaleras abajo. 

-No corras bajando las escaleras, podrías hacerte daño- Aziraphale gritó por el hueco con aprensión mientras negaba con la cabeza- Esta niña va a darnos un susto un día. Y no podremos hacer un milagro como si nada porque empezará a hacer preguntas. Y tendremos que llevarla a un hospital. Oh, no estoy preparado para eso- dijo mirando a Crowley mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

-Estará bien, es lista. Además algún día tendremos que contarle toda la verdad- se encogió de hombros. El ángel lo miró mortificado. 

-Odio mentirle, pero es muy joven y podríamos… -bajó el tono- Podríamos ponerla en peligro. Y empezará a hacer preguntas de todas formas, tú lo has dicho, es lista- abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a la mirada impaciente de su hija. 

El paseo en coche fue bastante silencioso. Eve iba sentada en su silla (Crowley la instaló personalmente aunque no fuera diseñada para un vehículo clásico como el suyo) mirando por la ventana, la única con prisa de los que estaban allí. 

-¿Nerviosa por tu primer día, querida? – Aziraphale sonrió a través del retrovisor hacia la pequeña.

-Bueno… Sólo un poco. Sally dice que hay balancines y un tobogán, su hermano se lo ha dicho. Espero que estemos en la misma clase- suspiró con un mohín. 

-No pasa nada si no es así, puedes hacer nuevos amigos- explicó el ángel con calma.

-Si… Pero Sally es guay, quiero que hagamos amigos nuevos juntas. 

-Seguro que los haréis, cariño- dijo Crowley- además puedes verla en los recreos- dijo mientras aparcaba junto a la puerta. Un golpe de suerte que hubiera sitio. Aziraphale ya lo estaba reprendiendo con la mirada. 

Bajaron del coche y Eve tiró de ellos hacia las listas que había en la entrada, chillando de júbilo al comprobar que estaba en la misma clase que Sally. La acompañaron de la mano hasta su clase con un sentimiento de tristeza en el corazón, pero tratando de sonreír por ella. La maestra estaba en la puerta recibiendo a los niños y presentándose. 

-Hola cielo- le sonrió con dulzura a Eve. 

-Hola- respondió ella animadamente. 

-Soy la señorita Floresy voy a ser tu profesora, ¿Cómo te llamas?- se agachó a su nivel y le tendió la mano.

-Eve- le estrechó la mano.

-Que nombre tan bonito- le sonrió la mujer.

-Gracias. En realidad es Evelyn, pero nadie me llama así. Bueno, mis papás si, pero sólo cuando estoy en problemas- explicó con suficiencia. 

-Bueno, entonces espero que no te metas en problemas, Eve- respondió la señorita Flores.

-Seré buena –asintió- lo prometo- se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus padres que se agacharon. 

-Pórtate bien- dijo Aziraphale mientras le recolocaba el lazo.

-Sí

-Y trata de ser una niña valiente y no echarnos mucho de menos, luego volvemos a buscarte- dijo Crowley bordeando el pato con un dedo. Eve asintió mirándolos. Les dio un beso a ambos y se fue corriendo dentro de clase mientras gritaba “adiós papás, os quiero” sin volver la vista atrás. 

-Que niña más dulce- sonrió la señorita Flores. 

-Me siento tan traicionado ahora mismo- suspiró Aziraphale con una mueca- ni siquiera ha dudado en dejarnos. – La mujer puso una mano en su hombro para animarlo.

-Bueno, parece extrovertida. Es mejor así, si montara un espectáculo tardaría más en calmarse y ustedes se irían sintiéndose mal. El primer día es mejor cuanto menos drama hay por su parte. Cuidaré de su pequeña Eve, no se preocupen- les aseguró con una sonrisa. 

-Gracias, señorita Flores, vendremos puntuales a la salida- dijo Crowley con una sonrisa. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de un afligido Aziraphale mientras caminaban fuera del colegio. No es que no fuera a echar de menos a Eve, aunque también se sentía decepcionado por la falta de apego de su querida niña. Culpaba a Sally por ello, pero no es que pudiera hacerse mucho más.

-¿Estará bien?- miró a su demonio con una mueca.

-Creo que sí- suspiró el pelirrojo.- Además sabe defenderse sola, nuestra Eve. Sin espada flameante ni nada, lo cual tiene mérito para una cría de tres años- bromeó. Eso consiguió que su marido le diera un codazo por la referencia pero sonriera. 

-Quizás podríamos tomar unas crêpes antes de comenzar el día. Creo que no me siento con fuerzas para abrir la tienda aún- confesó el rubio. 

-Suena bien, no tengo prisa por entrar al mercado laboral. Demasiado diabólico hasta para mí- sonrió pícaramente mientras le cogía la mano. 

-Creo que han abierto un café francés no muy lejos de aquí, podríamos probarlo- lo miró con esos ojos azules despejados que lo derretían por dentro.

-¿Sin guillotina ni nada? ¿Dónde está la gracia?- dijo Crowley con sorna. 

-Oh, cállate- protestó Aziraphale sonriendo mientras lo besaba.


	3. Bebés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los maridos celestiales le plantean a su pequeña la posibilidad de tener un hermano o hermana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero que os guste este capítulo

El primer día de escuela fue superado con éxito, así como los que vinieron detrás. El tiempo volaba y sin darse cuenta, pasó el primer año de escuela. Y el segundo. Eve era una niña resuelta y feliz que crecía poco a poco. Sus padres eran conscientes de que esto era bueno, pero les apenaba que su pequeña creciera tan deprisa. Aziraphale en un momento de reflexión expresó su preocupación por el hecho de que su adorada Eve un día, no muy lejano, se convertiría en una adolescente y no estaba preparado para eso. Crowley lo calmó diciendo que aún quedaban muchos años para eso, pero una parte de él también estaba asustada por ese día. Movidos por la preocupación, se asomaron a su dormitorio para encontrarse con la tierna estampa de su querida niña dulcemente dormida entre sus peluches, arropada y con una expresión de paz que hizo que sonrieran inevitablemente. 

-¿Ves? Aún será nuestra niña por mucho tiempo- susurró Crowley.

-Ojalá pudiera ser nuestra niña para siempre- suspiró Aziraphale.

-Para mí siempre lo será. Incluso cuando sea mayor y tenga hijos. O nietos- el ángel lo miró con aprensión, pero sabía que tenía razón. 

Se dirigieron al salón y Aziraphale notó que había un par de tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa. 

-¿Esto es cosa tuya?- miró a Crowley sabiendo que era su manera de animarlo.

-Pensé que lo necesitabas- dijo el demonio guiñándole un ojo. 

-Gracias querido- dijo picoteando sus labios con levedad.

-No hay por qué darlas, mi ángel, habrías hecho lo mismo por mí- sonrió el pelirrojo. 

Se sentaron ambos en el sofá y hubo un cómodo silencio. 

-Siempre podríamos tener otro- dijo Crowley despreocupadamente. 

Aziraphale casi se ahoga en su chocolate. 

-¿¡Qué?!

-Otro bebé- lo miró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate y se acomodaba con naturalidad en el sofá.

-¿Y de dónde sacamos otro bebé?- el ángel lo miraba incrédulo.

-Bueno, somos seres celestiales, uno de nosotros podría…

-No sabemos si quiera si es posible-cortó Aziraphale con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, se puede intentar- dijo poniendo una mano en su rodilla y sonriéndole seductoramente. Aziraphale se sonrojó profusamente. Daba igual los años que pasaran, Aziraphale seguía reaccionando así a las propuestas de su marido y Crowley lo disfrutaba enormemente. Lo hacía sentirse deseado. 

-Q-quizá tendríamos que preguntarle a Eve primero- dijo el ángel con un hilo de voz. 

Crowley lo consideró unos momentos.

-Parece justo, a fin de cuentas somos una familia de tres. He leído que algunos niños le piden a sus padres más hermanos y otros no desean más. No recuerdo que Eve haya dicho nada parecido a favor o en contra.- dijo pensativo. Finalmente retiró su mano de la rodilla del ángel.

-Podemos preguntarle mañana- ofreció Aziraphale. 

-En el desayuno- asintió de acuerdo. 

Se levantó y Aziraphale lo siguió. Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio el ángel se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo fogosamente. 

-Vaya, cuánta disposición- dijo el demonio mirándolo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada cuando se separaron para coger aire.

-No empieces nada que no puedas acabar- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa antes de volver a acercarse a él para desvestirlo. 

Fueron intensos pero silenciosos. Normalmente intentaban dejar las “actividades de dormitorio”, como las llamaba Aziraphale, para los momentos en los que Eve no estaba en casa, pero toda regla tenía su excepción. Además, ahora que Crowley había empezado a trabajar, no se veían con tanta asiduidad como antes y aunque ambos tenían los fines de semana libres Aziraphale echaba de menos tener a Crowley más tiempo para sí.

 

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron todos juntos. Era lo que solían hacer los fines de semana ya que los días laborales todo eran prisas y a veces no había tiempo más que para un té rápido. Crowley estaba preparando gofres con sirope de fresas (el favorito de Eve y Aziraphale) y el olor llenaba toda la casa. 

-¿Puedo ayudarte con algo, querido?- preguntó Aziraphale desde el comedor.

-No, todo controlado. Ya está- dijo Crowley mientras salía con una fuente de gofres recién hechos. –Bon appétit- dijo dejándolos sobre la mesa y yendo a por el sirope.

-¡Yo quiero dos!- dijo Eve con entusiasmo acercando su plato y dejando que su padre angelical le sirviera. 

-Están deliciosos – aclamó Aziraphale entre bocado y bocado.

-Gracias, gracias- Crowley hizo una reverencia y tiró besos a su público mientras Eve reía. 

Comieron hasta quedar satisfechos y fue entonces cuando decidieron abordar el tema con delicadeza. 

-La madre de Cat me comentó que va a tener un hermanito- comentó Crowley mientras apuraba su té. 

-Si- Eve asintió con la cabeza. 

-¿Y qué piensa Cat al respecto?- dijo Aziraphale mirando a su hija. 

-Dice que así no se aburrirá para jugar- respondió ella son sencillez.- Aunque Tom dice que no puedes jugar con los bebés cuando llegan a casa, tienes que esperar a que crezcan. Sus papás no le dejaron jugar con su hermana hasta mucho después de que llegara.- se encogió de hombros. 

-Bueno, los bebés son delicados, necesitan que los cuides, por eso no podía jugar con Tom- explicó el rubio. 

-Ya…

-Además, hay niños en tu clase que tienen más de un hermano. Y algunos tienen hermanos más mayores como Sally o Liam- añadió Crowley. 

-Los hermanos mayores son guays. Nadja dice que su hermana la maquilla y la peina para jugar. Y el hermano de Sam le dedica los goles en los partidos- afirmó Eve sonriente. 

-¿A ti te gustaría tener un hermanito, cariño?- preguntó Aziraphale.

Ambos seres celestiales contuvieron la respiración mientras la pequeña consideraba la idea.

-Mmm… no- respondió finalmente tras unos instantes. 

-¿Y eso?- dijo Crowley sinceramente sorprendido. Su pequeña era muy extrovertida y adoraba estar con gente así que había supuesto que la idea le agradaría.

-Me gusta estar yo sola. No quiero compartiros con un bebé- dijo mirándolos con una mueca adorable.

-Pero… Compartir está bien. ¿Sabes que compartir es bueno no?- dijo Aziraphale preocupado porque Eve fuera así en otros ámbitos. 

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo compartir mis lápices de colores que compartir a mis papás- razonó mirándolos. - ¿Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?- dijo con cara de susto.

-No cielo, solo era una pregunta- la calmó el demonio. Se levantó y se agachó a su lado. –Salió el tema el otro día y queríamos saber tu opinión, nada más- le besó la frente. 

-¿Seguro?- miró a Aziraphale como si quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba en un lío. 

-Seguro- el ángel la sonrió y fue a su lado- Los dos te queremos mucho Eve, lo sabes ¿no?

-Si- Eve se puso de pie en la silla.- Y yo a vosotros- los abrazó contenta y ellos le devolvieron el abrazo con emoción.


	4. Recogiendo a papá del trabajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley por fin consigue un wahoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, por fin llega un capítulo nuevo, llevaba un tiempo sin inspiración. Espero que lo disfrutéis. 
> 
> Headcanon: Crowley sigue usando el nombre de Anthony J. Crowley y Aziraphale A.Z.Fell.

La clase terminó y Eve recogió sus cosas. Su padre Aziraphale estaba allí puntual para recogerla, por lo que, aún con el tutú puesto corrió en su dirección a abrazarlo muy contenta.

-¡Papá!- exclamó con alegría mientras él la levantaba del suelo y ella besaba su mejilla.

-Hola mi pequeño ángel, ¿qué tal fue la clase?- dijo mientras la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Bien, la profesora ha dicho que haremos una representación por Navidad. El cascanueces- comentó entusiasmada. –Y los padres podréis venir a vernos –aplaudió con emoción.

-Oh, eso suena encantador. Estaremos allí en primera fila- sonrió con dulzura.- Miró el reloj- Y ahora vamos, tenemos que recoger a papá en el trabajo- apremió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

Normalmente Crowley salía del trabajo tarde pero puntual, pero Aziraphale recordó que había mencionado algo sobre una presentación esa mañana. Cuando llegaron a la empresa de Crowley, efectivamente no había rastro del demonio en el vestíbulo. Aziraphale se dispuso a preguntar en el mostrador, pero Eve tiró de su abrigo para llamar la atención.

-Papá tenía la presentación, estará en el auditorio- dijo la niña en tono confidencial.

-¿Aquí hay auditorio?- ella asintió con convencimiento.-No sé dónde podría estar- admitió el ángel sintiéndose un poco desubicado en el edificio.

-Yo sí, pasé alguna vez por allí cuando estuve de visita- cogió la mano de su padre y tiró de él por uno de los pasillos.

-¿Papá te dio un tour por este edificio gigantesco?- se extrañó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Papá estaba ocupado con una llamada importante y fui a investigar. Y a por caramelos- admitió ella sin detenerse.

-Eso no está bien. Podrías haberte perdido- regañó Aziraphale.

-Pero no lo hice-respondió la pequeña con suficiencia.

-¿Encontraste caramelos?

-Encontré a una señora que me dio piruletas. Maggie. Una chica simpática-Aziraphale a veces se sorprendía de la soltura de su hija y de la picardía que había sacado de Crowley, por supuesto. A veces se preocupaba de que eso la trajera problemas, pero Eve raramente mentía,y cuando lo hacía él _lo sabía_ , ya que mentir a un ángel era muy difícil. Sin embargo Eve, a pesar de la rebeldía propia de una niña de 6 años, no era traviesa en exceso, y cuando hacía alguna trastada lo hacía por una buena razón, aunque los resultados no siempre fueran felices, como aquella vez que redecorando el salón se puso a pintar la alfombra con rotuladores para cambiarla y hubo que “tirarla” ( _la cambiaron milagrosamente de forma y parecía nueva_ ).

Se pararon delante de unas puertas y ella señaló indicando que habían llegado. Se colaron silenciosamente y ocuparon los asientos de atrás. Crowley estaba sobre el estrado exponiendo su proyecto con una presentación en powerpoint.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar a Crowley le había ido muy bien. Lo contrataron en una empresa de Marketing y lo cierto es que, gracias a su imaginación, ascendió rápidamente. Ahora tenía su propio despacho y todo, y eso significaba más responsabilidad, pero también más horas. Aziraphale estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Después de unos minutos la presentación acabó y la sala aplaudió. Mientras bajaba del estrado Crowley estrechó algunas manos y recibió elogios de sus compañeros cuando los vió al final del pasillo y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¡Waho! – gritó Eve mientras se lanzaba en su dirección y Crowley la levantaba del suelo. Ella le dio un abrazo.

-¿Te ha gustado la exposición de papá?- preguntó besando su mejilla.

-Sí. ¿Puedo tener uno de esos móviles que has expuesto?- pidió con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-No, tienes seis años, eres una niña. ¿No prefieres unos bloques de construcción?- Eve lo miró unos momentos con un puchero.

-Un perrito- dijo ella a modo de contraoferta.

-Un camión de bomberos. Con sirenas y todo- cuando se dio cuenta de esto último quiso retirarlo pero ya era tarde.

-Una consola- _Oh, el descaro_. Crowley se sintió ultrajado y orgulloso a partes iguales.

-Una consola- asintió estrechando la mano de su hija y dejándola en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Aziraphale que había visto el gesto y _sabía_ que esos dos tramaban algo. -¿A qué clase de acuerdo acabas de llegar?- dijo en voz baja temiendo la respuesta.

-Nuestra hija acaba de chantajearme para que le consiga un móvil- suspiró Crowley.

-¿Y bien?- Aziraphale levantó las cejas.

-Y ahora vamos a comprarle una consola- se encogió de hombros con resignación.

-¿Una consola? ¡Crowley! Hay que ponerle límites- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Era eso o un perrito. Y le propuse un camión de bomberos. Con sirenas. Ni si quiera parpadeó- suspiró cansado.

-Oh cielos, cuando cumpla quince estaremos en aguas turbulentas- gimió el ángel. Su marido asintió y se dieron un rápido beso.

 

Mientras tanto Eve correteaba por el auditorio con su tutú debajo del abrigo, la falda de tul rosa chillón asomando de forma desigual bajo la tela oscura.

-Hola Maggie- dijo cuando llegó a la altura de una mujer rubia con traje.

-Hola cielo, no sabía que estabas aquí- se agachó para revolverle el pelo.- ¿Eres una bailarina?- dijo al ver su tutú.

-Voy a clases de ballet, papá Aziraphale me lleva- sonrió ella- ¿Tienes caramelos?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, están en mi despacho- dijo ella buscándose los bolsillos.

-Eh, ¿Qué dijimos de andar pidiendo caramelos?- dijo Crowley adivinando las intenciones de la pequeña.

-Que tengo que esperar a que me los ofrezcan- su padre demoníaco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. –Que está feo- dijo inmediatamente ella.

-Eso es. Y ahora deja de pedir cosas y vamos a casa. Ya me has sacado una consola y no vas a tener nada más, tenlo por seguro- le dio a Maggie una mirada de disculpa.

-¿Te ha sacado una consola? ¿A ti?- Maggie susurró con asombro.

-Cualquier día me quita mi puesto en esta empresa, como me descuide- bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es que lo lleva en la sangre- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Mags, no te importunamos más, te veo mañana- dijo con un gesto de la mano.

-Hasta mañana, Tony. Adiós Eve- dijo ella yendo a por sus cosas.

-¡Adiós Maggie!- exclamó Eve un poco más alto de lo que debería. Se acercó a sus padres y los cogió de la mano mientras iban hacia el coche.

-¿Qué tal fue el día, querido?- dijo el ángel mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

-Cansado pero productivo. Tengo ganas de llegar a casa- admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces ya somos dos- dijo el ángel pareciendo exhausto.

-Papá me va a comprar una consola- informó Eve a este último.

-Ya me he enterado. Pero vamos a tener un horario para eso- advirtió Aziraphale mientras subían al coche.


	5. Érase una vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pequeña familia de Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va otro capítulo, realmente me cuesta encontrar tiempo para escribir y pido perdón por adelantado ya que los capítulos se irán subiendo con lentitud. Espero que os guste.

A medida que Eve crecía sus padres la llevaban a hacer todo tipo de actividades y excursiones, normalmente todos juntos, pero había ciertas cosas que hacía con uno u otro de sus padres.

Con Aziraphale iba a ballet, jugaba al ajedrez e iban a eventos victorianos vestidos de época, siempre impecables. Aziraphale siempre pensó que su pequeña Eve parecía una muñeca de porcelana con sus rizos oscuros y sus ojos negros toda llena de volantes, y a la niña le gustaban mucho los vestidos decimonónicos. También compartía con su padre angelical el gusto por las ruinas y los edificios históricos, sin parar de hacer preguntas con curiosidad que eran respondidas siempre con gusto por su padre. A veces Crowley le espetaba al ángel que la mimaba en exceso, ya que cuando intentaba salirse con la suya sabía que era a Aziraphale al que debía ponerle pucheros. El ángel sencillamente solía encogerse de hombros y decir que para eso eran los padres.

Con Crowley Eve iba a clases de dibujo, probó tanto el esgrima como el tiro con arco (de los que se hartó más pronto que tarde) y finalmente se introdujo en los deportes cuando probó el lacrosse.  A veces cuando volvía de trabajar tarde y Eve seguía despierta miraban las estrellas con un telescopio, Crowley le explicaba cobre las constelaciones y sus historias, deseando que llegara el día en que pudiera contarle cómo él había ayudado a crear algunas de ellas. Eve solía acudir a Crowley con cosas cómo qué llevar o cómo peinarse y el ayudaba con gusto a su hija en estos enseres, aunque era Aziraphale el que insistía en ser el que la cortara el pelo por el momento (Crowley preveía el día en que su hija, ya adolescente, viniera a él también para esto último). A veces Aziraphale le echaba en cara a Crowley animar a Eve a ser demasiado competitiva, pero Crowley insitía en que simplemente la animaba de una manera sana.

Cuando hacían cosas los tres juntos  solían ir de excursión al campo, a Tadfield a visitar a sus amigos: para Eve, Anathema y Newt eran sus “titos” y Madame Tracy y el señor Shadwell sus “abuelitos”. Sus padres en un principio fueron a corregirla pero Anathema dijo que estaba bien y Newt no se atrevió a decir nada.  Cuando los veía se ponía muy contenta y les pedía que la cogieran en brazos y que le contaran historias. Anathema se sabía muchas historias y cuentos que hacían las delicias de la pequeña y Newt jugaba con ella y sus muñecos de peluche o a las cartas y juegos de mesa, y aunque al principio no estaba muy seguro de cómo interactuar con la niña, pronto se acostumbró a su personalidad burbujeante y decidida, haciéndolo sonreír.

Madame Tracy por su parte estaba encantada con la pequeña, ya que nunca había tenido hijos, pero le encantaban los niños, y el hecho de que la llamara “abuelita” la había hecho más feliz de lo inimaginable. Le cantaba canciones de cuando era pequeña y le tejía jerseys de colores. Shadwell al principio fue muy gruñón al respecto, pero al poco se encariñó de la criatura, la llevaba de paseo por el campo y cogían moras y manzanas (a veces incluso a pesar de los vecinos, pero era una travesura que quedaba entre ellos). Eve insitía en que Aziraphale “se parecía mucho a su mamá” y el ángel y la médium se miraban con una sonrisa. De cierta manera, Aziraphale sí había salido de Madame Tracy, sólo que no de una manera convencional y desde luego no con tantos problemas, afortunadamente para ambos.

Rodeada de esta poco convencional aunque muy amorosa familia, Eve fue creciendo cada día por dentro y por fuera, como una niña feliz y segura, aunque sus padres eran conscientes de que no podrían tardar mucho más en contarle la verdad sobre su adopción y sobre su verdadera naturaleza, aunque quizá esto último podía esperar a que fuera un poco más mayor.

En una de las visitas dominicales a Tadfield, Eve y Shadwell habían ido a coger manzanas, las cuales estaban siendo cuidadosamente partidas por Crowley y Aziraphale para hacer una tarta. Anathema estaba preparando un té especial mientras los seres celestiales cocinaban y Madame Tracy tricotaba lo que parecía una bufanda mientras vigilaba a Eve, que acechaba a un Newt profundamente dormido en el sofá. Justo antes de que pudiera dibujarle un bigote con el rotulador Anathema la pilló y le arrebató el utensilio de la mano.

-¿Qué es eso de pintar a la gente que duerme?- la bruja se puso los brazos en las caderas- Si quieres pintar a alguien organiza una guerra de pintura en igualdad de condiciones, ahora ven aquí y ayúdame con la cena de después- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hasta los fogones donde hervía una cazuela para hacer una sopa.

-¿Ha dicho guerra de pintura?- susurró el ángel consternado mientras Crowley le quitaba importancia con un gesto.

-Tía Anathema, ¿me cuentas una de tus historias?- dijo la pequeña mientras pelaba algunas zanahorias y la mujer removía la cazuela.

-Mmm…-ella hizo cómo si pensara.

-Porfa, porfa- insistió Eve.

-De acuerdo… Veamos… Érase una vez… Un ángel y un demonio- dijo la bruja sin pensar. Aziraphale y Crowley se congelaron en el sitio y la miraron. Ella rodó los ojos y prosiguió- los dos bajaron a la Tierra por orden de sus jefes- fue añadiendo champiñones a la cazuela y después las zanahorias- y por unas u otras razones la Tierra les gustó, así que hicieron sus vidas aquí. Entonces un día, sus jefes les anunciaron que la Tierra se acabaría, el día del fin del mundo.

-¿Y qué hicieron ellos tita Anathema?-dijo la niña con preocupación.

-Salvar el mundo- respondió esta sencillamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Con ayuda- dijo mirando a Crowley y Aziraphale con una sonrisa.


End file.
